


Girlfriends?

by TheOtaku16



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtaku16/pseuds/TheOtaku16
Summary: Imagine how fate is twisted when a few words from your rival can change how you feel about someone, and about them.





	1. Girlfriends? Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not as good as a writer as the others here in this tag, but I still hope you enjoy it. Also they might be a bit out of character

For once, Rin was having a normal conversation with Luvia. No death threats, no trying to rip each others head off. Nothing. In matter of fact, Rin enjoyed these rare conversations with her "rival." Ugh she hated that word, she hated describing Luvia like that.

But it can't be helped. Their families say so. Ever since she laid eyes on her, Rin couldn't help but fall for her beauty. It all went down hill the moment she discovered she was an Edelfelt. It broke her heart knowing she can't even have a friendship with her. She was living a Romeo and Juliet story. Two families that despise one and another. While Romeo and Juliet fall for each other, and sneak out to do secret rendezvous. 

Ugh snap out of it, Rin! She mentally slapped herself. In Luvia's perspective, she seemed to blink harder than normal.  
"Are you not feeling well, Tohsaka? You seem lost in thought."   
"N-No, I'm fine! I wasn't thinking at all!" Rin blurted, looking at the other direction. But her reddened face gave it away.  
"Are you sure? From over here, you're face has risen in temperature."   
"I said I'm fine. I don't need you to look after me." Rin was just glad her face didn't get redder.   
"If you insist. I'll leave you alone. Take care... Rin." Luvia got up from the bench and walked off. 

For the first time, in forever, Luvia called Rin by her first name. It left her with quite a shock, but also didn't help that her face was now as red as a tomato.

~~~~

As the days passed by, Rin couldn't stop thinking about it. It threw her off so much, she didn't see the person crashing into her. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't-" she tried to finish but was met with unfamiliar eyes.   
"Heh, it's ok, I wasnt paying attention either. The name is Jeremy," the man reached out his hand. He was tall with brown hair and black-ish eyes. Rin took his hand.  
"Rin Toh-"  
"Tohsaka, yeah I know who you are. You're like top off our class."   
"Yeah, heh, that's me."  
"So how did you bump into me? Were you lost in thought or something?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow. Rin did her best not to blush.  
"Pst, you know, class grades, the usual."  
"Ah, gotcha. Hey, why don't we hangout some time. Hopefully become friends?"   
"Um... sure. But Saturday, kinda busy the rest of the week."  
"No problem. Meet back here at noon?"  
"Yeah, sure. See ya." Rin waved and walked off, finally getting Luvia off of her train of thought, or as she thought. Walking up to her, not looking the friendliest, was Luvia. Crap! Trying to avoid her, she looks for the best escape route.  
"If you're trying to avoid me, you're doing a terrible job." Rin stiffened as Luvia caught her. "Rin, what were you doing with... him?" Luvia said in a serious, but concerning tone.  
"I ran into him, and asked to hangout as an apology. Its nothing serious, why are you asking?"  
"Do you even realize who he is?"   
"No, I just met him. He told me his name though."  
"First AND last."  
"Well he only said his first, Jeremy."  
"Jeremy.... Gyakuta Jeremy. He is dangerous. So I highly suggest you cancel your plans."  
"What?! No way! I've never met him before. How do you know he's dangerous?"   
"Its in his name!" Luvia couldn't believe what Rin was getting into. She needed to protect her from that man at all costs.   
"Its just a name. He seemed sweet though."  
"That's usually the first step. Next thing you know, the abuse starts. Rin I'm just trying to protect you."  
"Since when did you care."   
"I.... I don't know. I just don't you to get hurt. So many young women have, I don't want you to be next."  
"L-Luvia..."  
"Whatever. Forget I said anything, go on your stupid date. But don't say I didn't warn you," Luvia said, and left Ri alone in her thoughts.   
~Meanwhile~  
"Tsk, of course Luvia would try to warn her, dammit, she's always getting in my way. Only one way to deal with that." Jeremy stood, watching as their conversation ended. Perfect. He walked out of his hiding spot, and towards Luvia.   
"Greetings, Edelfelt."  
"Tsk, Jeremy, what do you want?"  
"I saw you talking to my 'date.' What exactly were you talking about?" Luvia rolled her eyes and replied, "None of your business."  
"Actually it is, she's my date after all. So I will repeat: What were you talking about?" He gave her a cold stare, only for her to return one back.   
"I know what you're planning, I was merely trying to warn her."   
"Hahaha! Don't make me laugh!" Jeremy continued laughing, making Luvia feel uncomfortable. "To think... you ever... cared.... for her," he continued over his laughs. Luvia froze, and realized... I care for her?  
"N-No, you got it all wrong, I don't care what happens to her. But if it involves you in the picture, I have to protect another one from you." Luvia stated.  
"Ha! Good luck, y'know she'll never listen to you."   
"I... I know, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on her." Luvia finished, leaving to find Rin. 

After a while, she gave up. She couldn't find Rin anywhere. "Dammit, Rin, where are you?"

Meanwhile, Rin is back in her dorm, casually doing her homework. "Ugh, why is math so difficult to understand, this is frustrating!" Rin slammed her boom close, and let out a long sigh. Then a knock came at her door. "Come in." The door opened, revealing Luvia. "What? I'm doing g my homework."  
"Nice to see you, too," Luvia said sarcastically. "Look I don't know what's possessing me to do this, but I'm really trying to protect you from Jeremy. Please don't go to that 'hangout.' He's a spider. Lures his prey in the web, and of course you'll find out it's a trap." It may have been a rant at the end, but it took all of her courage to say that.  
"L-Luvia, I.... I don't understand why you would protect me."   
"Neither do I, but I've seen plenty of girls get hurt, physically and mentally. Please I don't want to see you like that. How about.... we hangout instead?" Realizing what she said, both of their faces turned red. "I-I mean... I-if you want. We-We don't have to."  
"A-Actually, I-I wouldn't mind having some girl time.... with you." The last part Rin said sheepishly.  
"Oh... ok, it-the its settled. Same day, same time. Only, I'll pick you up from your dorm. Sound good?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Great, see you then." Luvia left, letting out a heavy sigh afterwords. She's relieved she convinced Rin not to go. But why did I ask her out?!?!

Rin was still processing what happened. Did... Luvia just ask me out?! She didn't know what to say or do... all she did was smile. Never, even in her wildest dreams, did she think she'd score a date with Luvia. Especially bicker after bicker. But today was different. If she hadn't run into Jeremy, none of this would ever happen. She'll have to thank him later. 

AN: This is only part one of the story, I'll post the other part later. Anywhos I hope you enjoyed. :)


	2. Girlfriends? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of their hangout takes a huge turn. Bit they managed to have fun in the end.

~Saturday 11:50am~

Rin was finally done getting ready for her day with Luvia. She decided to go with a different clothing choice. Still wanting the red and black mix, she threw on another short sleeved red shirt, then tossed a light black jacket over. Then she changed into dark jeans, seeing as its getting a bit colder. To top it all off, dark, almost black, grey boots that hit just below her knees. Satisfied after looking in the mirror, she heard a knock from the door. "One moment please," Rin said as she did the last touches. She walked to the door, revealing Luvia, waiting patiently. And what she was wearing took Rin's breath away. No frilly dress, but instead a light blue top with a white mid length skirt. But stuck with her normal blue high heels.  
"I see you cleaned yourself up nicely." Luvia greeted.  
"Y-You too," Rin greeted back.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." They left the dorm.

When they walked to the front of the school, Jeremy was standing there waiting for Rin. Thankfully his back was turned to them. "Sh*t, Rin, this way," Luvia took Rin's hand and guided her another way. Rin's face flushed at the sudden contact. When the coast was clear, they reached the chauffeur.  
"Really."  
"What? August is on break, besides how else are we suppose to get there, walk?"  
"Depends is it far?" Rin questioned.  
"Yes, and that's exactly why I rented it."  
"Alright, whatever. Let's go before Jeremy finds out.". Both hopped in the car. "Keep the change, Luvia said as she handed the man enough cash to put in a fundraiser. Rin rolled her eyes, but smiled. She still can't believe she's going out with Luvia. "Is something wrong, Rin?"  
"Huh? Uh-Uh... no I'm fine."  
"Already bored."  
"No, of course not! I'm only here cuz you want me to come." Rin torted. Luvia just giggled. "What? I did."  
"Oh Rin, you never ceased to amaze me." Rin gushed at the comment.  
"S-Shutup!" Rin yelled, but mumbled, "idiot."  
"What was that last part?" Luvia asked with a smug grin.  
"N-Nothing!" This time Luvia laughed.  
"You're so cute when you get all tsundere." Luvia continued to laugh, while Rin pouts, dace red from embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry, I'll stop."  
"Pft whatever."  
"C'mon cheer up, you'll enjoy today. I have a lot planned."  
"I'm sure you you do. Where's are first stop?"  
"Well... I wanted to roam the nearest park. Just to enjoy the scenery," Luvia replied.  
"O-Ok." Rin sat quietly in the car. It was a quiet ride, but Rin didn't mind. It wasn't awkward, it was... peaceful. 

A bit went by, and they finally reached the park. "Oh, we're here. Let's go. Oh and.." she called to the driver, "I'll call you when we're ready to be picked up." The driver nodded, and drove off. With the driver now gone, Luvia told Rin's hand. But seeing her face she let go. "Sorry, force of-" Luvia was cut off by Rin grabbing her hand.  
"I don't care." Rin stated, then mumbled, but enough for Luvia to here, " we're on a date. It's normal." Luvia smiled and tightened the grip a bit.  
"Alright, let's go." They walked around the park, hand in hand, enjoying the scenery, and each other's company.

~One Hour Later~

"Ok, I think it time to call quits, we still have other places to go. I'll go call the driver," Luvia said and walked off the the nearest bench. Rin can't shake the feeling of butterflies each moment and second she spends with Luvia. 

"I knew it," came a voice, startling Rin. "This is where you have been. To top it off, ditching our date, how dare you, Rin." Jeremy walks up to Rin, while Luvia is still on the phone.  
"What do you want?" Rin asked, annoyed.  
"For you to ditch her and come back to me."  
"And why would she do that?" Luvia asked, jumping into the conversation.  
"Because you..." Jeremy points at Luvia, " had to go and ruin my date with her, so I came to take her back."  
"How did you even know I was here?"  
"Easy, I saw you guys enter a vehicle, and I followed it. Now, Rin, of all the people in the world, why would you ditch me over her? I thought you hated her."  
"B-Because...." Rin was too embarrassed to finish, thankfully Luvia had her back, she just came up with the perfect excuse.  
"Because she's my girlfriend." Both Jeremy and Rin looked shocked.  
"What are you doing?!" Rin loudly whispered in her ear.  
"Saving you're a**"  
"By lying."  
"Got a better idea?" That kept Rin quiet.  
"Oh yeah if you're 'girlfriends' prove it. Make out, right here, right now." Ok, so maybe they didn't plan this right.  
"Um.... right. Rin c'mere," Luvia grabbed Rin around the waist, pulling g her closer. Rin flushed from the action, but didn't decline the action. They both inched closer, red painting their faces. Rin couldn't believe this is happening. While in thought, she didn't realize the other pair of lips slightly touching hers. She froze. Luvia sensed it and gave her a light peck. But to Rin, she knew it wasn't enough to convince Jeremy, so she crashed her lips on Luvia's making sure he saw it all. Luvia tried not to act surprised, so what does she do, deepen it of course.  
"Ok, ok, jeez." They both pulled away, faces redder than a tomato. Little did he know it was their first kiss together.  
"Enough proof for ya?" Luvia asked with a smug face.  
"Its too easy, bit hold hands. Like you mean it to." It was easy, they were just doing it. Luvia smirked as she met up with Rin's hand. They held each other's hands in a living grip.  
"Alright, fine, you win. You convinced me. However disgusting it is." He mumbled the last part.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Its disgusting how two women are together, it's not normal." Both Luvia's and Rin's heart sank. "How is it wrong to show love to another women?" Rin asked furiously, "how is it wrong to love someone who shares the same gender as you? How?!"  
"Its not normal, therefore it a sin," Jeremy protested.  
"Oh no, I've committed a sin kissing another girl. Oh the agony. Jeez, I must be possessed right?" Who gives a f**k if it's a sin in the bible. Remember, not all people are religious, so they don't care. If you don't like it, tell it to someone who cares." Nothing. "Really you've got nothing to say. What happened to that cocky attitude?" Luvia just stood in shock. She's never seen this side of Rin before. What's more surprising to her is the fact that she's now questioning Rin's choice in dates.  
"Ok, Rin, I think you've put him down far enough. Let's go." Luvia said grabbing her hand again, escorting her to the car. When they reached it, the driver asked what took so long. Luvia merly replied with, "sorry, we kinda got... distracted." Rin's face turned red, but just jumped in the car. 

After a few hours of shopping, the pair decided to go to the festival. They were brought colorful kimonos, which matched their respondent colors. Rin's red kimono had lilacs, while Luvia's blue one had roses. "W-Wow, Luvia, you... look amazing," Rin complimented. Of course she couldn't help but blush.  
"Thank you. You look great too." They both walked around, while their hands are interlaced, enjoying the booths and entertainment. They stayed for a while until the fireworks were about to start. ( ;) ) 

"Hey looks like a good spot over there." Rin pointed to the bridge.  
"Actually I have a better spot." Luvia led Rin to a building. The building has a sign that says "No going on the rooftop," but of course she didn't listen.  
"Um... Luvia, we're not supposed to be here."  
"I know, but it has a great view."  
"Wow, never thought you would break the rules."  
"Meh, it what life is about. Taking risk. And if it needs some rule to be broken, well.... then break them." Luvia smiled. Rin returned one. They say down and waited for the fireworks. When the announcer announced the fireworks were starting, Rin beamed with pride. It's been a while since she's had fun while Luvia was around. Luvia felt joy, she's never seen Rin so... happy. She took Rin's hand once more, catching her attention. Once Rin's attention was caught, she leaned in. Surprisingly, so did Rin. Their lips met, and they kissed. Their meaningful kiss lasted 'til the end of the fireworks. And at long last, their feud has came to an end. 

The night ended, as they returned to Rin's dorm. "Thanks for today. I... really enjoyed it, a lot." Rin commented.  
"I enjoyed it too, shall we do this again?"  
"Of course."  
"Hey I'm beat. Do you mind if I crash here? I-If you don't mind." Luvia asked embarrassed.  
"S-Sure."  
"Great. Got a spare I can change into?"  
"Yeah I'll go grab it. I'll change in the bathroom." Rin handed her the extra pair, and was heading towards the bathroom. "Let me know when you're done." Luvia nodded.

"D-Do you want to sleep on the b-bed with me?" Rin nervously asked.  
"Of course c'mon we're just sleeping."  
"R-Right." They both climbed in. Luvia wrapped her arm around Rin's waist, pulling her closer.  
"Goodnight, Rin."  
"Night, Luvia." They shared one more kiss, before sleeping into each other's arms. 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. Again not the best writer, but hey gotta start somewhere. Thanks for reading. I know this ship doesn't have a lot, and that's why I am here. I really love his ship its a cute love hate relationship.


End file.
